Forever in Eternity
by Mercury Angel
Summary: SetoYami When a young prince meets a trouble and innocent Dark Magician, he can't help but fall in love. Prequel of Mine
1. 1

_Sorry I haven't posted the story to you, but I haven't had much time._

_It isn't much of a chapter, no really romance but it starts of the story._

**Forever in Eternity **

**Prologue **

     A tall tan figure dressed in white and gold linen walked along his enemies' camp site.  He pushed aside the few strands of black hair that fell on to his eyes.  Well built for his height, he walked proudly through the location.  They had won the battle against the barbarians.  Not an easy task. 

     The vicious brutes had raided and plundering the villages all the shore line and were moving inward to the kingdom.   Homes gone, family either missing or dead, it seemed there was no end to this madness.  They were like a plague that was starting to sweep the land; it was up to them to stop it.

     Pharaoh Amun had finally defeated the invaders of his kingdom.  His soldiers were at the moment looking for any survivors of the raids that the vile people had done to the near by villages.  He prayed to the gods that they would find at least one of the maidens that had been taken.

     He felt sorry for the mothers and fathers that came running to him, asking him to save them, to bring their daughters home, but he had found none alive.  

     They must the slaughtered them, before they left running, those cowards.  At least, their families will know their fate, and have a proper burial place for them to morn for them.

     "Pharaoh," a voice called him.

     He turned to find his Captain of the Guards running to him.  He was a spirited young man, a blonde with brown eyes, so young to be in his rank, for a nineteen year old.         

     "Yes Jono?" he asked when the young man stopped in front of him.

     "We found someone," Jono answered.

     "You have.  Show me," he commended.

     Jono led him through the maze of tents to one that stood out above all of them.  It must have been their leader's tent.

     "At first, we didn't understand why the leader of the barbarians was so bent on protecting this one tent over the others, even the ones with weapons, and gold.  We thought it was because it was his tent, but we keep noticing that he kept trying to go inside.  We believed he wanted to retrieve something then leave, but after a while, he gave up and fled," Jono answered.

     "And what you found someone inside?" he asked.

     "Yes, sir," Jono answered.

     The Pharaoh looked inside. 

     A slender figure sat in the center of a dark tent.  His features hidden under the hood of his cloak.  His hands bounded by chains to a wood pole that held up the tent.  He appeared to be unconscious.

     The Pharaoh walked in and towards him.  He kneeled down in front of him, and lifted up his head.  He was stunned at what he was.  The young man was beautiful. 

     A lean face with full lips, truly one of the most beautiful being he had every seen.  

     Strands of chestnut colored hair fell from is hood, a shimmer caught his interest.  It was a sapphire at the center of a silver circlet.  A soft moan escaped his lips.  He slowly opened his eyes to reveal the cerulean gems he had as eyes.  His eyes widen and he back away in fear.  

     "It's alright.  I won't hurt you," he said.

     He held out his hand to touch him, but it only frightened him even more.  

     Pharaoh Amun back away and went to the Jono.

     "What could they have done to him?" he asked out loud.

     "I don't think he had enough time to sir," Jono stated.

     "Why do you say that?" he asked.

     "Because we found this in here," Jono said as he lifted a staff, it appeared similar to that of the Dark Magician, but instead of a purple staff with a spear on top, it was silver and giant bluish pearl on top.    "It's a different kind of staff, but I believe he is from the Dark Magician Clan of the Sea," Jono said.

     The Dark Magician Clan of the Sea had been completely destroyed the morning of their attack.  On their way to invade them, the troops saw the clan's village completely destroyed.  

     Buildings and houses had been burned to ashes; the stench of blood filled the air, as they saw bodies of the clan lying on the streets.  Man, woman and children, there had been a battle for their staffs were laying beside them, many broken in pieces.  The Pharaoh had thought no one survived.

     "It would explain why it was different," the Pharaoh said as he held the staff. 

     "But did you not see all the males had purple staffs when he was the village.  And look at him, Jono, he is different from the rest," the Pharaoh said.

     "It would not be the first time, someone was different," Jono said.

     "True, look at our own people," the Pharaoh said.

     "What are we going to do with him? We can't take him back to the clan, there all destroyed, what about they other clans?" Jono said.

     "Would they accept him?  He has the sea in his blood. Do you think he would survive?  The next clan is the Clan of the Desert, at the center of the Sahara," he stated.

     "We can't leave him here," Jono said.

     "We take him with us," the Pharaoh said.

     "Take him with us, sir.  But what of the council?" Jono asked.

     "Yes, the council, they will not accept him, to live with us, unless he is a prison, or slave," the Pharaoh said.

     "Or a gift," Jono said.

     "Yes," the Pharaoh smiled.

     "Sometimes it is helpful to be the son of the Pharaoh's old advisor," Jono said.

     "Yes, especially when it comes to getting around the rules," the Pharaoh joked.

     The quiet figure on the floor looked at them strangely, humans, they were an odd race, he thought.

     "Well, my young friend, where taking you with us," the Pharaoh said as he walked to him.  The slender young man backed away.  The pharaoh freed him from his chains and helped him up.  The young man shook from the touch so Amun let go as soon as possible, when he balanced him.

     "Jono, ready the troops were are going home," Amun said to his captain of the guards.

     "Yes, sir," Jono said and disappeared from the tent, but not before handing Amun, the young man's staff.

     Amun walked over to the still Dark Magician.

     "Here," Amun said as he handed him his staff.

     The young man reached out carefully afraid that he might do something, and took the staff.  He held it close to him, and Amun swore he saw the bluish pearl glow for a bit.  It was then he noticed the attire of the young man.  His costume was similar to that of the Dark Magician but instead of it being purple color it was white with silver and blue.  

     Amun looked at him, he was truly beautiful, erotic thoughts entered his head and he silently cursed himself for such thought.  

     Look at him, thinking about the young boy when he could be my son.  My son?  Yes, I know he will threat him right; he did have a way with the Shadow People. 

     "Sir, the troops are ready," Jono said as he entered.

     He also informed the Pharaoh that they found no survivors.

     The Pharaoh sighed as held out his hand to the young man.  He simply looked at it.  Amun gave another sigh and walked over to him.  Gentle placed his arms across the young man's shoulders and lead him outside.  It was going to be nice to be home.

_I hope you like the chapter.  There's no real romance in this chapter it just starts of the story.  The next chapter is going to introduce the rest of the characters._

_Let me explain some things first._

_The Shadow People are the Duel Monsters living in the real world. _

_They can live freely or be part of the Shadow Games, where they serve as servants.  _

_Pharaoh Amun is the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, the one next to the __Mediterranean Sea__._

_Yami is his only son._


	2. 2

**Forever in Eternity ******

**     A slender lightly tanned figure watched as the crowds gathered the streets from his view from the balcony.  He smiled as he saw the flags of Pharaoh and his troops come into view.  The people were cheering and shouting at the excitement.  They had returned from the battle with the barbarians from the North.**

     The figure smiled and ran from the balcony as he made his way to the front doors of the palace.

     "Prince Yami, do you think that is a proper way for a prince to act?" a voice stopped him.

     The crimson eyed prince turned to see his father's future advisor standing close by.  

     He would become the advisor in a private ceremony tomorrow.  The would-be advisor was the only an inch or two taller than himself thou he was three years older than him.  His skin was darker than his own, and he had violet eyes, his hair was a pale blonde color, doubt it was his natural color.  

     "No, it's the proper way of a son to greet his father," Yami answered and walked away.

     The young advisor just narrowed his eyes as he watched the young prince make his way to the front door.

     "Caleb," he hissed as the prince disappeared from his sight.

     A fair skinned young man with golden eyes and snow like hair appeared behind him from the shadows.

     "Yes, Marik?" Caleb asked in a bored tone.

     "Why didn't you inform me that they had returned?" Marik hissed at him.

     "I didn't know, I've been with you all day," Caleb hissed back.  

     Marik turned and struck him across the face.

     "Watch you tone with me, for I'm the only one who wants you," Marik hissed and walked away.

     Caleb wiped away the blood that had come from him mouth.  

     One day he would be free of this. No matter how many times he hit him, Caleb would never respect him, not an arrogant bastard who had would betray his only brother just for the money, hell he do it for free.  Speaking of his brother, he should be back as well.  

     Caleb made his way quietly followed where the prince had gone.  He waited in the back as the people gathered around.

     Yami waited at the steps of the palace as he father come to him.  They hugged each other and went inside away from the cheers of the public to talk in private.

     Caleb watched quietly and looked around.  He was searching the crowd, looking for a certain blonde.

     "Looking for me?" a voice called form behind starting him.

     He turned around and looked at the very same person he was looking for.  Then he noticed his grin, we'll have none of that.

     "No" Caleb simply said and walked away.

     Jono grinned and followed him.

     "I missed you too, Caleb," Jono said as he caught up to him.    

     Caleb turned to insult him when he noticed his uniform.

     "You're Captain of the Guards," Caleb stated.

     "Yeah, are you proud of me?" Jono stated cheerfully.

     "You finally managed to beat you're brother in something," Caleb said and continued to walk.

     "Speaking of my brother, have you seen him?" Jono asked.

     "I'm Marik's assistant not his keeper," Caleb said.

     "Of course not," Jono said.

     "Caleb, wait," Jono said as he snaked an arm around his waist causing Caleb to hiss.

     "Caleb," Jono quickly stood in front of him, and noticed the pain in his eyes.

     "What's wrong?" Jono asked worried.

     "It's nothing, just a bruise," Caleb said.

     Jono pulled Caleb over to the side, where no one could see them.  Thankful that Caleb wore very lose clothing.  He wore a lose shirt that kind of wrapped around his frame with a slash, and the rest would flow like a skirt.                   

     He pulled down Caleb's shirt much to his protest, and his eyes widen with what he saw.  All over the left side of his abdomen was covered in bluish purple bruises.

     "Just a bruise, huh," Jono said to Caleb who was quickly covering himself, while keeping his gaze away from Jono eyes.

     "Who did this to you?" Jono asked angrily.

     "Why do you care?" Caleb hissed.

     "Just tell me," Jono stated.

     "I was running an errand for Marik; I had to go outside the palace walls.  You know how boys can be with someone who's different like me," Caleb said not daring to look at Jono, for fearing he would know he was lying.  

     Caleb didn't think it was prudent to tell Jono that his brother has a nasty habit of beating him when he is upset.

     Jono shook his head believing every word of it.  It really wasn't far from the truth the children always were cruel to Caleb because he of his fair skin and hair.  

     Jono took hold of Caleb's chin and forced him to look at him.

     "Tell next time if you need to go outside the palace walls.  I will go with you, I'll protect you," Jono said gently wrapping his arms around Caleb and brought him closer.  They were close enough to kiss but Caleb wouldn't allow it.

     "What makes you think I need your protection," Caleb hissed and tried to pull away but Jono held on.  A part of Caleb would gladly stay in his arms forever but he couldn't.

     "Damn it, Caleb, don't you see, you mean a great deal to me," Jono whispered as he placed their foreheads together.

     Caleb looked into Jono's auburn eyes, they showed so much love but he couldn't have it.  He wasn't worth it.

     "I have to go," Caleb whispered and pulled away.

     He quickly walked away, he need to be alone.  

     Jono watched as the one person he loved with all of his heart walked away from him.  Jono knew he loved him back, he could tell by the way he looked back at him, it reflected what was shown in his own eyes, but why would he leave, why?             

     "Brother," a voice called him from behind.

     Jono turned to find a slender, violet eyed brother coming his way.

     "Marik," Jono said as he made his way to his brother.

     It was true they were brothers but they didn't look it.  Jono looked more like his father, Pharaoh Amun's old advisor.  He was a pure blooded Roman who had sided with Egypt after falling in love with his mother, a pure blood Egyptian.   Marik looked more like her, except he received a lighter blonde from their father, thou not that blonde.

     He loved his brother, like one should love their brothers but they never got along.  Not even when they were children.  

     "I see you have become Captain of the Guards," Marik said bored.  

     He had always disapproved of Jono's choices, he thought being a simple captain of the Guard was nothing in comparison to being the Pharaoh's advisor, but it was something he wanted.

     "Yes, I hear you will become advisor tomorrow during a private ceremony," Jono stated.

     "Yes, now if you excuse me, I have thing to do," Marik said walking past him.

     "Marik, wait.  I need to speak with you," Jono said.

     "What about?" Marik said in a bothered tone.

     "It's about Caleb," Jono said.

     "What about him?" Marik asked.

     "I saw that he bruises on his stomach," Jono said.

     "You saw his stomach," Marik said with a raised eyebrow.

     "I touched him and he hissed so..." Jono started.

     "You touched him?" Marik echoed.

     "That is beside the point.  He says he got them, while doing an errand for you outside the palace walls," Jono stated.

     "And?" Marik asked, rather please of how well trained he had him.

     "What I am trying to say is, don't send him out anymore, and if you absolutely need him to get something for you, tell me, so I could go with him," Jono stated.

     "Have a soft spot for my servant?" Marik asked amused.

     "He's not your servant," Jono stated.

     "Whatever, I don't tell you want to do with your soldiers so don't tell me what to do with him," Marik hissed.

     "Look Marik, if I see he has another bruise of his body, you will pay for it," Jono stated in irritation.

     "I'm very afraid," Marik mocked and walked away.

     "Remember, I have just as much power as you, if I want you could be discharged," Jono stated.

     "What?" Marik hissed.

     "I have that much power, I am also an advisor," Jono said.

     "In matters of war and safety," Marik stated, "besides I thought you hated have just power over people."

     "I do, I'm ashamed to even threaten you with it, but mark my words Marik, Caleb means the world to me, and I will not allow you to put him in harm's way," Jono hissed. 

     "Remember, I'm good friends with Yami and the Pharaoh," Jono stated and walked away.

     Marik narrowed his eyes at his retreating brother's form; he had grown a back bone it seems.

     Pharaoh Amun pulled his son through the corridors.

     "Father, where are we going?" Yami asked.

     "I have a surprise for you," Amun answered.

     "A surprise?" Yami asked.

     Amun and Yami stopped in front of a closed chamber, very close to Yami's chamber.  Yami had learned over time, that the room was reserved for the Pharaoh's favorite concubines, but his father never had concubines, he had been loyal to his mother even after her death.  She had been the daughter of a Greek general who had come to the lands.

     Yami always thought the room would be empty.

     "Now, Yami I want you to please be careful or not to use for harm," Amun told his son.

     Now Yami was confused, he was only eighteen the only harm he did was when he played in the Shadow Games.

     Amun slowly opened the door and lightly pushed Yami inside.

     Yami stood in wonder at what he saw.

_I'm pretty sure you guys figured out whom who's in the story and how old they are but here's a heads up any ways.  Some of them won't so clear on the age._

_Yami: (18)_

_Setti: Seto (16)_

_Jono: Joey (19)_

_Caleb: Bakura (17)_

_Marik: (21) _

_Did you notice none of them are the same age?  I have no idea why I did that?_

_More characters will come out later and I inform about them too, okay._

      


	3. 3

_Thanks for all of the reviews.  _

_The reason I named Bakura, Caleb was because I thought Bakura was Ryou's last name and they just called him like that.  I guess I was wrong.  Well that and because I just wanted to change his name, thou I know it isn't Egyptian, I just liked it._

**Forever in Eternity **

     Yami stood in wonder at what he saw.

     Before him was a creature beyond all beauty, a slender form, fair skin, with cinnamon hair but most amazing were his eyes, eyes the color of the sea.

     He was sitting at the center of a bed, looking rather frightened.

     "Father, who is he?" Yami asked in wonder never taking his eyes off of the young boy.

     "He is of the Dark Magicians of the Sea, we found him when he attacked the Barbarians," Amun answered his son, amused at how his son was reacting to the young magician.  

     The young boy who could be no more than sixteen years old looked at him in fear wondering what was going too happened to him next?

     _Today had started off terrible for the young magician.  As soon as he exited the safety of his home, he was attacked by the boys of his village, calling him a weakling and a freak.  They had always picked on him because he was different. It was something he had put up with since he was little boy.  His eyes shined differently and he had his mother's brown hair, well not really hers was a golden brown almost the color of the sand, while his was dark.  _

_     He was also pale in comparison to the other Dark Magicians._

_     His mother and father and slightly tanned skin like the rest of the clan.  _

_     He did look like his father, but his father would normal unlike him._

_     There was also the fact that he was dressed differently too.  Instead of the Dark Magician's traditional clothing which was purple, his was white and blue.  He wears no hat but a silver circlet with a sapphire.  His staff was even different it was silver with a blue pearl. _

_     His parents told him, it was because they were jealous of him, because the Clan Elders favored him.  They were the ones who made him dress differently; they would always tell him it was because of his powers and his innocence.  The Clan Elders had always treated him kindly; they were his family in a sense.  But this he disliked being treated differently then they others it cause them to be bitter._

_     The Clan Elders and his parents were they only people he trusted._

_     But apart of him felt that he would always be an outsider.   _

_     When the children weren't teasing him, some men and woman would look at him strangely.  One was a look of fear; at one point he even thought he parents feared him.  Then the other one made him shudder.  He had learned long ago what that look meant after a visiting drunken Dark Magician forced him into his room._

_     He had screamed so loud the entire village heard him and came to his rescue.  _

_     The Dark Magician had been banned from ever stepping foot into the village every again._

_     It was no secret why had had wanted to bed him, or why half the village wanted to, too.          _

_     He was a true beauty among beauties, for among all of the Shadow people the Dark Magicians were the most sought after and desired for their magic and magnificence._

_     It was often rumored that if a Dark Magician didn't please in the Shadow Games, they would certain please in the bedroom.  _

_     The Pharaohs of __Egypt__ had made an arrangement, which made all Shadow Realm people were free, and can only be taken if they did not belong to a clan or wished to be taken.  The other option was to be sold by the clan.  Many Egyptians and other people had come into the village wanting to one of them, for the tournaments, usually orphans or clan's men or woman who wanted to explore._

_     Nearly all of the people who came would want to buy him, but it was always the same, he was not for sell, nor will he ever be._

_     But going back to his day, the other teenagers were teasing him, and then they heard horses and arrows coming.   _

_     His people had never had a change, they were caught off guard and were just about to defend themselves but it was too late. The Dark Magicians fought back and bravely, they did not go quietly, they even took some with them._

_     One of the Dark Magicians had taken hold of his neck and told him to fight as well, but his father and mother pushed him off, stating he knew it was forbidden for Setti to use his powers especially in the presence of strangers._

_     That's when it happened, Setti felt the air knock out of him as an arm snaked around him and lift him from the ground.  _

_     The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a horse, with a strong man, holding him tightly.  He struggled to get free, but he couldn't, so he started calling for help.  _

_     His parents came to help him, but to his shock and horror the man holding him, throw an axe like weapon and struck his father in his chest, screaming out in heart ache his mother bent down to him, but was slashed on the back by an other man coming on horseback._

_     Setti watched with tears falling from his eyes as parents lay in the blood covered sand, dead.  _

_     Setti struggled as the man rode away, with him in his arms shouting in a strange language to his companions.  He could tell by the way he was dressed he was their leader, they shouted and laughed all the while they rode away as he village stood there burned and plundered, and his people all dead._

_     Once they were at their camp, the man took him to a large tent, and tied him to the center post after tossing his staff to one corner.  _

_     Why hadn't he used his magic?  He could have saved them all.  Why was this happening?_

_     Setti's eyes widen when he saw the man lick his lips and come closer.  _

_     No please no, Setti cried out he struggled and picked._

_     Then he heard something that made him stop, men were screaming and shouting, causing the man to run outside.  Now they were the ones under attack._

_     Setti sat there listening to the cries of people charging and others dying.  He struggled against his bonds until he had no more strength.  He could no longer shed any more tears, but all he wanted to do was cry.  How ironic?  The teenagers would always say, he was supposedly the strongest out of all the Dark Magicians and yet he was a weakling._

_     And they were right._

     After the battle was over, he didn't even know how long it was, next thing he knew, someone came in and left then brought back the man that was standing in front of him, along with someone else.  A young boy around his age, he assumed.  

     He was meant to be his gift.  

     If he hadn't been so grief stricken, he would have like the idea of being given to the young man.  There was something about his eyes other that the color that allured him.  

     "I will leave you with him," Amun said as he walked away.  

     Though he knew his words fell on deaf eyes for Yami was too enchanted with the boy.

     Yami walked slowly to the young man, but stopped when he noticed him back away in to the bed.

     "No, it's alright.  I won't hurt you, please don't back away," Yami said sincerely.

     The young boy stayed still, as Yami sat down on the edge of the bed.

     Setti simply looked at him.

     Yami tried to get closer but Setti back away.

     Yami signed a bit.

     "I am Prince Yami of Lower Egypt," Yami stated as he looked at the sapphire eyes.

     Setti remained quiet, and continued to look at him.

     "You don't plan to tell me your name do you?" Yami asked.

     Setti simply raised an eyebrow, and did something that made Yami want him even more.

     Setti gracefully fell back on to the bed and curled up like a small kitten.

     As much as he hated to admit it, he found the exotic beauty was very desirable, when he looked so innocent almost like a child.  Even at the moment, Yami fought with all of his strength not to jump of the young boy and take him.  

     Yami quickly stood when he felt excited; hoping his arousal wasn't that evident.

     "I must leave you now.  I hope I can grain your trust," Yami stuttered and walked out.

     Setti raised his head, and looked at the young prince as he partially ran out. 

     The Prince had desired him, it was evident in his eyes, but he didn't take him.  Setti lifted himself and crawled to where prince had be sitting his scent still lingered.

     Setti smiled to himself, maybe this one was different.

     He crawled back and laid back down, curling up, hoping that when morning came it was be all a nightmare, but he knew better.

     Yami quickly made his way to his room, thanking all the gods that it was so close.

     He closed to door to his chamber and sighed as he made his way to the bed, as he let himself fall on to the bed.  

     He closed his eyes, but all that came to him were images of the boy.

     Images that made him blush, and very aroused.

     He snapped them open and groaned at the thoughts that flooded his mind.

     It was going to be very difficult to be around him.

_Hope you like it._


	4. 4

_Sorry about the bad grammar in the last chapter but I was kind of in a rush when I typed it and read it.  _

_Don't you hate it, that you notice your mistakes after you posted them.  That happens to me all the time._

_There isn't that much of romance in this chapter, more information and background, really._

_The reason Yami and Setti are not together so quickly, is because like I stated in "Mine", I have my own little universe where this all makes sense, not really._

_Thanks for the reviews._

**Forever in Eternity **

     Jono walked with his hands clenched into fists.  

     _How_ _could his brother be so arrogant? _

_     Jono had hated threatening Marik like that, but he left him no choice.  Caleb was too precious to him.  Of all the people he had meant, Caleb was the only one who made him feel the way he does.  All he wanted to do was hold the young assistant and kiss those lips that he desired since he was young._

     Those lips that taunted him so, all he wanted to do was protect him and savor him.  To know how it feels to hold him at night or his taste.

     He had felt like this since he first met him.  At first it was an innocent love, that he felt, and thought would go away, but through out the years it grew in to a passion. 

     He could remember the first day he met him.

     _Jono and his_ _father had left the palace and traveled through the city.  He had only been 13, then Marik had just turned had just turned 16 and was beginning his studies to became the Pharaoh's new advisor.  His father was a proud Roman, who walked the streets dressed in commoner's cloaks to hide their royal gowns underneath. _

_     Jono had always loved to come on his father's strolls through the city.  It made him more aware of what needed to be done.  When he was just a baby, the Pharaoh had joined his father all the time.  But after the death of his beloved wife, when Prince Yami was born, all of his energy went into his son.  _

_     Pharaoh Amun trusted his father enough to follow on his judgment._

_     He and his father walked silently watching all that went around them._

_     As his father walked along, something caught his interest; a group of boys were teasing and beating on a young little boy. _

_     Before Jono knew what he was doing he ran to the group, and tried to stop the fight.  But in the process got hit in the face himself, anger filled him but before he could do anything, his father had frightened the group away._

_     "Jono, what happened?" his father kneeled down to look at his face._

_     "They were attacking this young boy, papa," Jono said and quickly looked to find the young boy lying on the floor._

_     He was unlike anyone he had ever seen before.  His skin was fair and his hair was as white as the clouds above._

_     The young Jono kneeled down and asked if the young boy was alright._

_     He looked into the golden colored eyes and instantly mesmerized._

_     "Thank you," the young boy whispered through a cough._

_     Jono sat on the ground and held the boy who winced in pain._

_     The whole time, he father watched with an amused look on his face.  True was worried for the young boy's well being but he had never seen his son so gentle with another._

_     "Caleb," a voice shouted in the crowds._

_     Jono and his father could hear the disdain and malice that dripped from that one word.  At that moment, Jono felt very sorry for whoever Caleb was._

_     Then he looked down at the young boy in his arms.   He started to shake and tighten his hold on him._

_     "Are you Caleb?" Jono asked causing his father to return his attention to his son and the boy._

_     The young boy meekly nodded._

_     "Caleb, you worthless boy were have you been?" an angry man appeared before them. _

_     "I'm sorry father, but…" Caleb started to whimper.  The man looked nothing like the young boy in his arms._

_     "I don't want to hear it.  You're coming with me right now," the man reached out to Caleb, but Jono would not allow it._

_     Jono only held him tighter and pulled Caleb away._

_     "Listen here you brat give me back my…" the man shouted at Jono but his father stepped in the way._

_     "The boy will not go with you.  He is coming with us," his father stated._

_     "What how dare you…" the man started._

_     "He had been chosen to become the assistant to the advisor of the Pharaoh," his father said._

_     "That can't be my son is only 11 years old," the man sheered._

_     "He will go into training," his father stated._

_     All the while, Caleb stopped whimpering and climbed in Jono's arms until he was face to face with his rescuer._

_     "What's going on?" Caleb asked confused._

_     Jono smiled and held him tight._

_     "You're safe now, we're talking you to the palace," Jono smiled._

_     The boy looked at him in confusion and then smiled light at him._

_     "In any right, who do you think you are taking my son?" the man brought back their attention._

_     "I am the Pharaoh's advisor," his father said revealing the royal clothes underneath._

_     The man stayed quiet with widen eyes and confused as his father walked back to them to lift them both up to take them away._

     Jono smiled at the fond memory.  He missed the way Caleb had been back then.  But his innocence quickly melted away into strength in which he wanted no one to save him, he wanted to be stronger.  

_     Jono stopped at the entrance to his best friend's bed room before knocking and walking in._

     Inside he found, Yami lying face down on his bed, appearing to be very frustrated.

     "Yami, what's wrong?" Jono asked as he sat down.

     "I just met the young Dark Magician, that father brought," Yami answered as he looked up at his friend.

     "Oh, him, yes, I met him after the battle, but why are you frustrated is he annoying or something?" Jono asked.

     "No, it's not that.  His beautiful and innocent and I want him," Yami stated.

     "He is yours," Jono stated.

     "No, Jono, I **_want_ him," Yami stressed.**

     "Ohhh," Jono said.

     "But he's so innocent and childlike, and he still afraid, I don't even know his name," Yami asked.

     "I can imagine.  Did your father tell you where he is from?" Jono asked.

     "I believe he say of the Clan of the Sea," Yami answered.

     "Yes, he is but did the Pharaoh tell you want happened to the clan?" Jono asked again.

     "No, what happened?" Yami asked.

     "They were slaughter them, Yami, all of them, expect for him.  I imagine he was there and saw it all happening.  Judging on how the leader of the Barbarians wanted to go back for him, I would say he had a strong… interest in the young Dark Magician," Jono stated.

     Yami's eyes widen at all the new information he had just received.  It would take time for the Dark Magician to trust him.  He wouldn't be surprise if he never trusted him but Yami wasn't one to give up so easily.  Then all of a sudden he felt a great sadness for the young boy.

     "Change the subject, something happier please!" Yami stated. 

     "Like what?" Jono asked.

     "Like how does it feel to be the new Captain of the Guards?" Yami smiled.

     "Ah, finally noticed.  It feels…great," Jono stated.

     "Jono I actually think you are the youngest Captain of the Guards, ever," Yami stated.

     "Yeah, but the soldiers respect me, and follow my orders.  They like me," Jono stated.

     "That's good," Yami stated.

     "You manage to beat your brother, **_good_**," Yami stated after a while of silence.

     "Wow, you **_really_ like my brother," Jono stated sarcastically.**

     "What can I say Jono?  No offense, but your brother's an arrogant jerk," Yami stated.

     "I know but he's still my brother and the new advisor," Jono stated.

     "Speaking of the subject of advisor, have you gotten a change to see your beloved?" Yami asked.

     "Yes, but nothing has changed," Jono sighed.

     "Really?  I thought he liked you, one can tell just by watching you two, you like each other," Yami stated.

     "I know but there's something he's not telling me and it's getting me worried," Jono stated.

     "All I can tell you it keep trying Jono maybe he'll tell you," Yami stated to his friend.

     "Come on, let's go walk over, I missed the palace," Jono stated as he lifted himself from the bed.

     Yami followed and they exited the door to find Marik yelling at Caleb.

     Jono quickly went to the Caleb's side and asked what was wrong.

     Marik glared at his brother and back at his assistant.

     "Nothing, this fool had run off some where when I need him," Marik hissed.

     "I get it.  I was with you all day, and you didn't need me then, plus I had things to do," Caleb hissed back.

     Yami smiled, he had not known Caleb that well, the two barely even talked but he was the only one who not dare back from Marik.  The adolescent had lots spirit and brains.  Despite only being Marik's assistant, the young man had show more wisdom than the would-be advisor.

     "There's really no harm done, besides you aren't incompetent Marik, I'm sure you did just fine," Yami stated as he walked forward.

     Marik turned and was about to hiss when something got his attention.

     Yami and the others turned to find what had captured Marik's attention so, to find a curious Dark Magician staring back at them.

     Setti had heard the shouts and wanted to know what was going on, he had always be too curious.

     He regretted stepping out of his chambers, when he noticed one of the men looking at him with that look he disliked so much.

     The others he accepted.

     The young prince had look of surprise, mixed with longing but combined in a way to make it seem so gentle.  They other two had a look of pure curiosity and surprise.  A better look at them, and he found them interesting, Setti could practically see the strong bond between them.  Those two were meant to be together.

     Marik stared at him with longing and lust, never had he seen just a beauty, eyes unlike any other, a divine body and whose full lips were very desirable.

     Yami looked back at Marik and wanted to hiss, Marik was practically drooling.

     Marik walked past the group, much to Yami's dislike and straight to the Dark Magician.

     "Marik," Yami shouted as he ran and stood in front of the would-be advisor.

     "What is it Prince Yami?  Can't you see I would like to meet our new guest," Marik stated.

     "That's the problem, you see he's still very much uncomfortable by a very frighten ordeal, and I would like to keep him feeling comfortable as much possible until we earn his trust.  That means no one is to brother him, unless he asks you to," Yami stated causing Marik to glare at him.

     Yami only glared back at him, until he heard a door shutting behind him.  The young Dark Magician had disappeared back in to his room, causing Yami's eyes to soften.

     He was still scared of them.

     Setti pressed his head on to the door, and sighed.  The young prince was nice enough and they other two he didn't see anything that could not be trusted, thou he had met one of them before.  It was the one Prince Yami called Marik that frighten him.

     He recalled the look he gave him and it sent a shiver down his spine.

     A single tear escaped his eyes, he wanted to go home.

_I hope you like it, and please forgive me if there is any grammar mistakes. _

           

_          _


	5. 5

**Forever in Eternity**

     _A solitary figure hidden in shadows, held in his hands a small clear bottle in his hands.  The contents of the bottle glowed a dark purple color.  There was a dread cold feeling in the air.  The figure swirled it around and smiled.  _

_     "Soon, very soon,"   _

     Yami walked quietly as he made his way to his father's chambers.  It had been two weeks since they returned.  Then all of a sudden his father became gravely ill, not but seven days ago.  The healers didn't understand his father was a perfectly healthy man.  They gave him healing herbs but he only seems to be getting worst.  

     He was bedridden four days ago; he was not the man his father should be.  His father wasn't young but he wasn't old either, then why?

     He stopped in front of the door and sighed, he father wasn't getting any better and it was tearing everyone apart.

     The healers had informed Yami that his father did not have long.  

     Jono took it hard, saddened he couldn't protect the Pharaoh he had seen as an uncle, as his life essence slipped away.

     He opened the door quietly, to see his father laying there on his bed quite and still.

     Yami silently walked to his father's bed and kneeled down beside him.

     He was sleeping; he looked worn and tired, not his age at all.

     Yami placed his hand on his father's and noticed it was slightly cold.  

     "Yami," a soft voice called him.

     Yami lifted his head to see his father had awakened.

     "Father, you should be resting," Yami whispered as a single tear escaped his eye.

     "Don't cry my little one.  Everyone has to leave some time.  It is my time to leave now," he whispered to his son.

     "But you can't leave me," Yami whispered.

     "I must, your mother is waiting for me to join her, and I wish to join her as well," Pharaoh Amun told him.

     "I know, but I will miss you greatly," Yami replied.

     "My son, I do believe it is getting colder," he whispered softly.

     "Yes it is," Yami said through his tears.

     "I'm tired my son, I think I will close my eyes for now, I will be with you always," Pharaoh Amun whispered before he closed his eyes.

     Yami watch as his breaths became slower and shallower.

     "Father," he stated.

     "Father," Yami shouted as he touched his hands, they were very cold.

     "No," Yami cried.

     "Healers, someone come!" Yami cried as he let go of his father and ran out of the room.

     Men in hoods and robes come running to the Prince, and rushed inside to his father's bedroom.

     Yami watch as they hover around his father's laying body, and then they stopped.

     "Why had you stopped?  You must save him," Yami shouted.

     "We are sorry my Prince, but he is gone," one of the healers sighed.

     "No you're lying," the Prince cried.

     Yami ran to his father, and hug his father.

     "Father, please wake up, please," Yami cried.

     "What happened?" Jono came rushing in followed by Marik and Caleb.

     They stopped when they saw Yami was crying and hold his father who was not moving.

     Then one of the healers confirmed their fears.

     "Yami, I sorry," Jono said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

     Yami let go of his father and stood.

     "I need to be alone," Yami whispered and rushed out of the room, finding the sight of his father more that he could bare.

     Jono and the rest watched as their Prince ran out of the room.

     Marik turned and said he needed to inform the people, but Caleb stayed.

     He walked over to Jono and placed a hand on his arm and looked into his tear filled eyes.

     Not long ago he had lost his father, and now he lost the man he saw as his uncle.

     "Jono," Caleb whispered.

     But Jono remained silent, he only turn to look at Caleb and brought him in to a warm embrace.

     Caleb returned the hug and allowed the young Captain of the Guards to cry on his shoulder.

     Yami ran until he reached his room and stopped before he entered.

     He slide down the wall of the hall and continued to cry, asking the gods why his father had to die.

     Setti had heard the cries and looked out of his chambers to the young prince of the floor crying.  He heard him shout about his father and it became clear to him now.

     Before Setti knew what he was doing he made his way to the prince and kneeled down beside him, laying a hand on Yami's shoulder.

     Yami looked up to see a worried Dark Magician by his side.

     "My father died.  He's gone," Yami whispered.

     Setti nodded and leaned in and hugged the weeping prince, who in turned wrapped his arms around his waist and held him for dear life.

     Setti was being held tenderly when it was the prince who needed to be held, as Yami wept over his loss. 

     But there was a great comfort in holding the young boy in his arms.   

     Yami in all of the tears had not noticed that Setti's head was tucked underneath his chin and his hand was over his chest feeling his heart pound.

     "I am sorry for your loss," a gentle voice called Yami.

     Yami stopped crying and looked down at the young man who was looking up at him.

     "Did you say something?" Yami asked as he looked down at him.

     "Yes," Setti answered.

     Yami stayed quiet as he looked down at the Dark Magician with a small smile.

     "You know, I always wonder how your voice sounded." Yami laughed a little through the tears.

     "You loved your father greatly?" Setti asked.

     "With all of my heart" Yami answered as he ran his fingers lightly thru Setti's silky hair.

     "What is your name?" Yami asked.

     "Setti.  My name is Setti,"

     Caleb had let Jono cry on his shoulder until the young Captain said he needed to inform his troops.  Caleb let him go, knowing why he truly left.  Jono had been upset that he had seen him cry, he wanted to be strong for his troop and Caleb.  But even the strongest of men cried.

     Caleb walked to Marik's chambers to ask if he was ready to inform the people of their beloved Pharaoh's death.

     As he walked into the doorway he noticed Marik was standing in the shadows of his room.

     There hidden in a secret compartment, behind the case that held all of his scrolls, Marik held a small and thin bottle in his hands.  The contents glowed in a dark purple aura; it sent chills down Caleb's spine.   It was Shadow Magic, and the worst kind.  Men were not allowed to use such magic.  They were only allowed to use healer magic.

     "What are you doing?" Caleb asked against his better judgment.

     Marik quickly turned and narrowed his eyes at his assistant.

     "What are you doing here?" Marik hissed.

     "I came to see what you were doing," Caleb answered as he walked to the secretive advisor.

     He stopped when he saw the herbs that they had been giving the Pharaoh to heal him.  Then it became all to clear to him.  Marik had poisoned the herds with the dark magic.

     "You were…"Caleb stopped as he was about to back away.

     Marik held an evil smirk on his face as he walked up to his assistant.

     Caleb was about to run away, when Marik quickly told hold of his arm and pulled him closer.

     "Let go of me, Marik, what you have done it treason and I will not let you get away with it," Caleb stated as he tried to pull away.

     "Yes, I know, but hear me little boy, if you tell on me, I will make you pay.  If I could easy kill the Pharaoh who was among the most powerful, imagine what I can do to someone like me dear little brother?" Marik smirked.

     Caleb had stopped struggling when he heard Marik mention Jono.

     "Why would I care?" Caleb lied.

     Marik grin only widened.

     "So if I killed him right now it wouldn't matter to you," Marik taunted.

     "No, you wouldn't dare," Caleb stated.

     "Yes, I would if it got me what I wanted," Marik smiled.

     Marik let go of Caleb and pushed him to the door.

     "Now remember a single word to anyone and Jono is dead," Marik laughed as closed the doors to his chambers in front of a frightened assistant.  It took a lot to scare him, but thought of losing the only person who truly had his heart, shook him to the core.

     He could let anything happened to Jono, he would die first.

_I hope you like it.  It's taken a little longer than I expected but some people thing that's good, so yah!  I still haven't introduced some all of the characters, really just one more.  I really haven't show how Setti and Caleb became friends that's next chapter._

_Sorry about the chapter, I kind of feel that I rushed into the death of Pharaoh Amun, but I couldn't think of anything to do._

_Like I said it's all worked out in my head, and unfortunately this part was a little hazy._


	6. 6

**Forever in Eternity**

     Caleb walked the halls quietly ignoring all and everyone.  He was afraid to even look at a person for fear they might see something in his eyes.   Since he had found out about Marik's treachery, he was worked like a slave.  Marik used that fact that he could Jono at any time against him.  

     He would constantly taunt him about it.

     It had been sometime now, three or four weeks now.  He hadn't seen Jono since that day.       

     "Caleb," a voice called him.  

     He almost regretted not running away, but he knew it would only give him suspicion.

     He turned to see Jono coming to him.

     "Caleb, where have you been I haven't seen you in forever," Jono smiled.

     "I've been busy," Caleb said not looking at him.

     "Well are you busy right now?" Jono asked.

     "No but…" Caleb started but stopped when he felt Jono take hold of his hand and lead him.

     "Great, you can come with me to get Yami, the Council wishes to see him," Jono stated pulling him closer.

     "But the Pharaoh's chambers is that way," Caleb pointed to the opposite direction.

     "I've already checked, there's only one other place he could be," Jono smiled.

     Though Jono was smiling to have Caleb with him, he could shake the feeling he should just ask him what was bothering him.  He had noticed for a long time, something was bothering the young assistant, but he figured Caleb would tell him.  He only wished Caleb would tell him now, Jono would do anything for him.

     Yami lay on the bed with a talkative Dark Magician on his chest.  

     He smiled as he heard the Dark Magician's velvet voice.  Sometime had passed since his father's death, and now he was now Pharaoh of Lower Egypt.  

     He ran his fingers through Setti's lush dark brown hair.  The young man in front of him had dulled the pain of losing his father greatly but it was still there.  And he knew it would always be there. 

     In the time, he had come to know the unique Dark Magician and had found out how truly special he was. 

     He had learned of his life in the clan and had even trusted him with the secret of his powers.

     He had earned that trust the day, Yami had offered his freedom to the young Dark Magician, stating that if he stayed he would not had to participate in the Shadow Games of his people.

     Setti had decided to stay by Yami's side since he was still suffering from his loss, but also because he had felt at ease with the young Pharaoh, a feeling that was a stranger to Setti.  

     Yami would come to him every day to talk him, or simply to hear him speak.  

     He could remember how he had wanted to hear him speak and now that he had, he could never get enough of it.  It was an irreplaceable voice, which stayed with you after hearing it.  It was smooth and velvety like silk.  

     "Yami is something the matter?" he asked.

     "Why do you ask?" Yami countered.

     "Because you haven't said a word," Setti answered.

     "I just like to hear you talk," Yami smiled causing the other to blush.

     It was moments like this he was remembered how truly innocent Setti was, a rare trait among young man his age.  Most had already known how to be seductive in order to claim a wife to marry.  It was common now days for men of their ages to be engaged to wed.

     Which the topic was something that was bothered the young Pharaoh.

     He was going to continue his conversation with Setti was a knock on the door, informed him of visitors.

     Yami looked up to see Jono and Caleb staying at the door.

     "Jono, Caleb what can I do for you?" Yami asked as he lifted himself in to a sitting position next to Setti.

     "It's the council; they wish to inform you of something Yami.  They would not tell of what, it's a surprise," Jono stated.

     Yami turned to see Setti had a small pout of his lips and it took all of Yami's will power not to reach over and nibble on it.

     Setti hated to be alone, and he got like this every time he had to leave.

     "Sorry Setti, but I'll bring him back soon," Jono smiled.

     "You promise?" Setti asked innocently.

     Jono smiled and nodded his head.   Setti pout turned into a small smile and he thanked Jono.  Yami turned and planted a small kiss on Setti's forehead before he stood.

     Yami had turned to noticed Caleb was quiet standing next to Jono.  The young boy had been quiet since the death of his father.  Jono and Yami noticed this change in character but said nothing, hoping the young teen with come out and tell them himself. 

     "Caleb, if you don't mind, you would please stay with Setti, I would rather he had some company," Yami stated.

     "Yes, Pharaoh," Caleb bowed.

     Yami frowned but say nothing and walked out.  Caleb, no matter how many times he told him, he would always address him as Pharaoh.

     Jono and Yami walked out leaving two very unique individuals.

     Setti looked at Caleb and smiled lightly at him.

     "You are like me," Setti stated.

     Caleb looked at him in confusion.

     "We are the same, aren't we?  Both of us are different from our people," Setti stated.

     It became clear to Caleb what Setti meant, he smiled he had never thought like that, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

     "Tell me, how are we the same?" Caleb smiled.

     "I don't know why don't we compare our backgrounds?" Setti stated.

     "Let's," Caleb stated.

     "Were other boys and girls cruel to you, too?" Setti asked.

     "Yes," Caleb answered.

     "They were cruel to me too.  But I at least had by parent and the clan elders.  Did you have anyone?"  Setti asked.

     "Yes, for some time, when I was little, I had my mother, she loved me no matter what.  Then she died, when I was 9," Caleb answered not knowing why he was revealing himself to this stranger.

     He looked up to see the young man, was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin was resting on his knees listing to him carefully.

     "It's nice to know, that there's someone like me, that I'm truly not alone.  Would you like to my friend," Setti stated.

     Caleb starred at him in shock, how could someone be so innocent?

     "Yes, I would like to be your friend," Caleb smiled, and his grin widened when he saw the look of delight on the young man's face.

     "So tell, young Dark Magician what is so special about you?" Caleb asked with a smile.

     "Do you promise not to tell anyone?  I've already told Yami, so I will tell you, if you promise not to tell," Setti stated.

     Caleb smiled at his childlike manner.  

     "I promise, I won't tell anyone," Caleb stated sincerely.

     Setti smiled at him.

     He crawled closer to Caleb and sat down quietly.

     "You have noticed I don't look like any other Dark Magician," Setti said.

     "Yes, why is that?" Caleb asked. 

     "Because of my powers," Setti stated.

     "What about them?" Caleb looked at him with newfound curiosity.

     "I can do things other Dark Magicians cannot," Setti answered.

     "Like what?" Caleb asked.

     "I have some power over the sea and over…" Setti started but was uncertain to continue.

     "Over what else?  I promise not to tell anyone," Caleb stated.

     Setti looked at him straight in the eyes.  For a moment, he felt as if Setti's piercing eyes were looking right through him.  Then in a second, he smiled lightly, as if he liked what he found when he was into them.

     "Over the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Setti answered.

     "Over what!?" Caleb asked.

     "Shhh," Setti hushed.

     "You can control the Blue Eyes?" Caleb asked.

     Setti nodded.

     "How?" Caleb asked in wonder.

     "My parents and the clan had been good friends with an ancient Blue Eyes.  At the moment of his death, he wished for all of the clan to be with him, so he wouldn't be alone.  When the time came, my mother did not know she was with child.  She went to see him died, she was not meant to," Setti stated.

     "I do not understand," Caleb stated.

     "You see, when a Blue Eyes dies their magic is given to all the life around them.  They go into the earth, the sky and the people, so in a way, they never die, they just live in a different way," Setti explained.

     "But, then why didn't the other Dark Magicians receive some of his magic as well?" Caleb asked.

     "Because they already had their powers, the Blue Eyes magic, not matter how powerful, can not erase and replace an others magic.  The reason I received them was because I was in the beginning stages of my life, I was developing my powers when they combined together," Setti stated.

     "Oh, I see.  So your magic and the Blue Eyes combined together to make something new," Caleb stated.

     Setti nodded

     "How interesting, tell me more," Caleb smiled and sat closer to the young man, who was quickly becoming a close friend.

     Jono and Yami stopped before they entered the Council's chambers.

     "Are you sure, you have no idea what they want to speak to me about?" Yami answered his best friend.

     "No, haven't a clue," Jono answered.

     "Well, let's get it on with," Yami sighed.

     As they opened the door, to the chambers they paused when they noticed the Council had became quiet, and there was some one hidden behind, a lace curtain on the far left.

     "Why have you called me?" Yami asked as he stood before the group of five elderly men.

     "Young Pharaoh, we have called you to discuss some matters dealing with you future," the one in the center stated.

     "What matters?" Yami asked.

     "The matters of a future queen and heirs, young Pharaoh," he stated.

     "I have not chosen a wife to bear me children," Yami stated.

     "That is the problem.  Our Pharaoh, we have chosen a wife, for you, she is the daughter of one of the riches noble men of our country," he stated.

     "What?" Yami hissed.

     The curtain was pulled apart revealed…

_I give you three guess you it is.  But I doubt you even need one.  _

_I hope you like it.  Sorry I didn't write, but I really don't have that much time right now._


	7. 7

**Forever in Eternity**

     "I have not chosen a wife to bear me children," Yami stated.

     "That is the problem.  Our Pharaoh, we have chosen a wife, for you, she is the daughter of one of the riches noble men of our country," he stated.

     "What?" Yami hissed.

     The curtain was pulled apart revealed a young girl around his age, and one he had none for a long time.

     "Yami," a high pitched voice called him.

     She had long brown hair with blue eyes, not as blue or nearly as beautiful as Setti.  She had fair skin, fairer then his own, she was dressed in a long white linen dress that was a little to revealing.  

     She carried along her chest, a breastplate of gold and rubies.  Around her waist was a sash of red and gold silk.

     She was considered by many of the noblemen to be very beautiful but then again none of them have every seen Setti.  She wasn't the brightest of people, in addition to annoyingly cheery always talking about helping others and what not.  Then she would talk about people behind their backs. 

     "Anzu, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

     "Yami, isn't it amazing, the Council has told me that you need a bride and I was the best choice.  How wonderful!!  You and I are going to be married," she squealed as she wrapped herself around Yami's arms. 

     "Um, Anzu, may I speak with the Council in private please," Yami stated pulling away from her.

     "But…" Anzu stated but was stopped by Jono.

     "Come with me, Anzu," Jono stated as he lead her out.

     "It's Lady Anzu, to you," Anzu snapped and walked away.

     Jono raised an eyebrow and followed.  Apparently the Lady Anzu had forgotten Jono was also of the same class as her further more, he and Marik came from the richest and noblest of families.

     Yami turned back to the Council when Jono and Anzu walked out.

     He glared at them.

     "How dare you?  I'm the one who chooses who I will marry not you," Yami stated.

     "But young Pharaoh, you must wed so you could produce an heir.  You are at the common age of marriage," one of them answered.

     "It is my choice, I will marry when I am ready and with someone I love.  Is this clear, or do I have to repeat myself," Yami stated.

     "Yes my Pharaoh," the leader of the Council stated and bowed.

     Yami narrowed his eyes and turned to leave.

     He walked out and was greeted by a happy Anzu and an annoyed Jono.

     "Yami," she called.

     "Anzu, I am sorry for all the trouble you when through but I will not be marring you," Yami stated.

     "But Yami, I would make a wonderful wife, and a beautiful bride, you and I would be perfect," she stated.

     "I am sorry, but there is no wedding," Yami stated and walked past her.

     Jono walked along with Yami thankful that he was away from the spoiled brat, but not for long.

     "But Yami, I do not understand," Anzu followed them.

     "Anzu it is very simple, I am sorry but I do not love you," Yami answered as he continued to walk.

     "But Yami I know with time you would be able to love me," Anzu stated.

     Yami gave a sigh and turned to her, looking at her in the eyes.

     "I am sorry Anzu, my mind is made up.  I do not love you, and like my father I will marry out of love.  Please forgive me but someone is waiting for me," Yami stated and started to walk again.

     He was so close to Setti's room and he wanted to be with him so much.  He just wanted to get away from her.

     Anzu had noticed it was the royal harem, and it filled her with rage, he was going to see his lover?

     Jealousy filling her, Anzu demanded to know who as Yami opened the door to Setti's room.   

     She walked in, to observe it was a large empty room, filled with jasmines and lavenders and two young men sitting on a silken covered bed talking.  They had turned to the new visitors.   

     She narrowed her eyes, when she noticed Caleb; she had met him when she was younger and dislike him for his appearance.  He was different for them, he was also of low class, and he had no right in the palace.     But there other person who caught her attention; he was somewhat plain, and thin in her opinion.  Seeing the way he was dressed Anzu realized he was of the Shadow People, but he hadn't seen one like him.

     Shadow People, another race of beings that were below them, she didn't understand why they were free to do as they please; they were meant to be servants and nothing more.   

     "Yami, who is he?" Anzu pointed to Setti.

     "He is Setti, a Dark Magician," Yami answered not liking the note Anzu took.

     Then she came to the conclusion, that the young man was simply Yami's new pet for the Shadow Games.  Something else she found pointless, but see Yami enjoyed it, so the she did as well.

     "Oh, he's your new pet for the Shadow Games.  But Yami you already have a Dark Magician.  I know, why don't you give him to me, I've always wanted one.  You could give him to me, as a gift for our wedding," Anzu smiled.

     Setti had remained quiet the whole time, studying the new person who came in.  He really didn't understand her, she seemed nice but there was a darkness hidden.  Her words were honey coated with venom underneath.  He didn't like being referred to as a pet.  But what surprised Setti was when she said "our wedding".  Yami was going to marry her, did he love her?  

     Caleb had been looking at Setti while Anzu was rambling; he had disliked her as much as she disliked him.   He caught the look of sadness in Setti's eyes when she mentioned their wedding.

     Yami was getting annoyed with Anzu as it was, but she went too far.

     "Anzu, Setti is not a pet, and he is not mine to give.  There is also the understanding that we are not to wed.  Please I would like to be left alone now," Yami stated with narrow eyes and angry sipped in to his voice.

     Anzu obvious to Yami's displeasure with her walked out thinking but her future as the Queen of Egypt.

     Yami shook his head in annoyance and walked over to Setti.

     He stopped by Caleb and thanked him for staying with Setti.

     Caleb stood and bowed then excused himself.

     Jono followed behind wanting to talk to the young man of his dreams who had hadn't seen in a while.

     Yami turned to look at the quiet blue eyed beauty that looked up at him with confusion in his eyes.

     "Is there something wrong Setti?" Yami asked with concern as he sat next to his Dark Magician.

     Setti looked down avoiding Yami's eyes. 

     "Are you going to marry her?" Setti asked timidly.

     Yami smiled at the questioned, he gently ran his fingers along the side of Setti's smooth face.  He took hold of Setti chin and tenderly lifted his head to be able to see his eyes.

     "No, I will not marry her," Yami answered with a smile which turned into a grin as soon as he saw the light return to Setti's eyes.

     Yami quickly wrapped his arms around Setti's waist and pulled him closer to him, as he laid against the pillows of his bed.

     Setti was on his lap, and his innocent face looked up at him from his chest.

     "You were worried that I would marry her?" Yami asked amused.

     "I was just upset that you hadn't told me," Setti answered falsely.

     He had been upset that Yami had not told him, but it ran deeper then that, there was a heart wrenching sadness that bothered him.

     "I haven't told you, because I didn't know myself," Yami smiled.

     "Then why does she believe you are to wed?"

     "Because the Council led her to believe so,"

     "Why would they do such a thing?"

     "They thought I would agree," 

     "Why don't you agree?"

     "You are full of questions now aren't you?" Yami grinned causing Setti to blush.

     "I didn't agree because I don't love her.  I want to marry who I love," Yami answered as he ran his fingers through Setti's hair.

     Setti smiled at him, and then laid on his head on Yami's chest, so he was looking away from Yami.

     Yami firmly held his friend, wishing that he would be so much more.  But he feared rejection; he feared that maybe his love, could frighten him.  The last thing, Yami wanted to do was frighten him, or destroy the bond they had now.

     They stay like that for a long time, simply enjoying the feeling of each other.

     Jono had followed Caleb as he walked away.

     "Caleb, wait," Jono called.

     Caleb bit his lip and turned around trying to stay calm and cool.

     "Caleb, where are you off to, Marik isn't here," Jono stated.

     "Who says I'm off to see what Marik wants as if I ever do," Caleb stated.

     Jono smiled at him, causing Caleb to become confused.

     "That I Caleb I know," Jono smiled.

     Caleb blinked and looked away.

     Jono frowned and took hold of his chin to force him to look at him.

     "What's bothering you, Caleb?" Jono asked.

     Caleb jerked his head away.

     "Nothing is bothering me, and if there was it is none of your business," Caleb answered.

     Jono signed and pulled him to the near by gardens.

     The gardens were filled with flowers and trees; it was full of life and beauty.  He sat them under a tree to shield them room the sun.

     "Caleb, I know something is bothering you, I just want you to tell, or least let me now, that one day you could," Jono stated talking hold of his hands.

     Caleb simply looked away and murmured someday he would and that was enough for Jono.

     Caleb almost flinched when he felt, tender fingers running along his face, feeling his hair.  He looked to see that Jono was deep in thought.

     "You know, you remind me of a story, my father once told me," Jono stated.

     "Really," Caleb stated.

     "Yes, he told me notice, while he was a Roman general that he had to go, to a place called the Alps, north of his home.  He said there, he saw something beautiful, it was called snow," Jono stated.

     "Snow?" Caleb stated.

     "Yes, he said it was as white as the clouds, it almost looked like as if the gods had chosen that one place, so the mortals could see was heaven looked like.  When I see you, it reminds me of snow," Jono said as he ran his fingers through his hair, paying more attention to it then his face, for he would have noticed him blushing.

     "But, you know what he say it was the coldest he had ever felt, that the snow would turn into ice and freeze," Jono stated.

     Caleb frowned so he was cold too huh?  He was going to tell off Jono but he didn't give him a chance.

     "Then he told me, that even though the snow and ice where cold, once you melt it, it becomes water, the very source we need to survive," Jono stated looking into his eyes.

     He lovingly took hold of his chin and brought him closer until their foreheads were together.

     "One day Caleb, I will melt that cold exterior you have, and you will be my water, what I need to survive," Jono stated.

     Jono kissed him gently on his forehead and left, leaving Caleb in a daze.

     Nothing knowing that his life was in Caleb's hands now.  

     Caleb stayed quiet loving that moment he just shared with Jono, but at the same time, made the heartache deeper.  

     What would Jono say, if he found out?

_Sorry about it being Anzu, I know a lot of people didn't want her.  But she wasn't meant to be a major character, so I brought her part of the story to an end.  Sure she'll come back, but there is no way, she going to get her hands on Yami._

_I hope you liked it.  _

_   _


	8. 8

**Forever in Eternity**

     Caleb walked quietly down the hall; he had been doing that a lot lately.  He wasn't comfortable any where much less around Marik.  That arrogant jerk, he was making Caleb's life a living hell and there was nothing he could do about it.  

     If Jono only knew, would he hate him? 

     Sure he wasn't the one who killed the Pharaoh, but he didn't say who did either, that made him an accomplice.  Now Marik is trying to get rid of Yami and he isn't stopping him.  One more thing to add to the demands of that monster, if he didn't tell then Jono would be safe.  That's another thing he has to add to his consciences, the death of Yami and the heartache of Setti.

     Setti, his new friend. 

     He could tell right away, Setti was in love with Yami, even the blind could see it.

     Yami loves him too, but apparently his worse than the blind because he can't see it. 

     He stopped before he reached Setti's door, he heard voices from inside.

     Anzu wasn't a very bright girl, everyone knew that, and obviously couldn't take no for answer.  

     For as far, as she was considered she was going to be the future Queen and no one was going to stop her, not even the young boy who was standing in front of her.

     Over the many visits she had made to the palace, every time Yami was in this room, with this boy.

     It was obvious this boy had a hold over him, and she could use it to her advantage and if he didn't help her them he was have to pay for it.

     "Setti, how are you today?" Anzu asked with a false sweetness that Setti saw right through.

     "I am fine.  What are you doing here?" Setti asked.

     "I've come to talk to you,"

     "About?"

     "The future,"

     "What about the future?"

     "Not just any future, my future,"

     "Your future,"

     "Yes, as Yami's Queen,"

     "But Lady Anzu, you and Yami are not going to get married,"

     "Yes we are, and you are going to help me?

     "What are you saying?" 

     "Look, you little _nothing.  I am going to be Queen, with your help or not.  If you help me you can be my pet and everything with be alright but if you are against me you with suffer," Anzu looked deadly as Setti._

     Setti stood from his bed.

     "No, I will not help," Setti stated.

     "Why you little…" Anzu started.

     "Ahem, I think you should be leaving.  If you don't I will call the Pharaoh and he will throw you out," Caleb stated as he walked in drawing the duo's attention. 

     Caleb walked over to Setti and turned to Anzu.

     "What do you what _low class?" Anzu hissed._

     "For you to leave, you know you are not wanted here," Caleb stated.

     Anzu's eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

     "Look who's talking.  You low class garbage, your just here to amuse people with your idiocy, but you can't even do that," Anzu said snobbishly.

     "That's enough, you are not wanted here, so please leave," Setti stated.

     "Since when do pets give orders," Anzu stated.

     "You heard him Anzu, **get out!" a voice called from behind her.**

     Anzu turned to see a very irritated Yami.

     "Yami…" Anzu started.

     "I have heard enough, I want you to leave, or I will call the guards," Yami stated as he walked to her.

     "But Yami, my lov…" Anzu said.

     "Don't you dare say it.  I want you out and I want you out **now!" Yami shouted causing Anzu to filch.**

     Anzu starred wide eyed at Yami, before she started to pout and started to cry.

     "It will not work, Anzu, get out," Yami stated one more time.

     Anzu looked up with her red eyes and stained cheeks, but it did not alter Yami's decision.

     Yami glared stayed on her, until she narrowed her eyes at the two young men who she blamed for her mistreatment and walked away.

     Yami turned to look at the two.

     "Are you two alright?" Yami asked receiving a nod from both of them.

     "Setti…" Yami started but was soon interrupted.

     "My Pharaoh," a guard called to his attention.

     "Yes," Yami turned to the guard.

     "Marik would like to have a word with you, Pharaoh," the guard answered.

     Yami let out a sigh and turned to Setti and Caleb.

     "I'll be back in a while, Setti.  Caleb could you stay with him," Yami stated.

     Caleb nodded and bowed, while Setti pouted but remained quiet.

     Yami gave him a reassuring smile and walked away.

     "I hate it when he has to leave," Setti pouted.

     "You know he is the Pharaoh, he has his duties," Caleb mocked.

     "But what does Marik what with him anyways?" Setti continued to pout.

     "You know, you could always tell him you love him, I bet he wouldn't leave your side day or night," Caleb stated.

     Setti turned to look at his friend.

     "What?  I'm only stated the truth," Caleb stated in a false innocence.

     "Sure you are.  Since where telling the truth why don't you tell me, the truth?" Setti asked as he sat down on his bed.                   

     "What truth are you talking about?" Caleb asked uncertainly as he sat down next to him.

     "The one you've been hiding since we became friends," Setti stated.

     "I don't know what you are talking about," Caleb stated a little more defensively then he had meant.

     Setti looked hurt, but before Caleb could say anything Setti stopped.

     "It's alright, I won't ask anymore about it, but at least say that one day you'll tell me," Setti stated.

     Caleb looked it the eyes of his best friend and nodded.

     Yami walked along the halls of the palace on to Marik's studies.  

     He really didn't need a battle of wits, with the older advisor right now, all he wanted to do was go to Setti and be with him.  It had been a trying day today, farmers and workers coming to him asking for help.  People wanting to ban other people, it was chaos.  Not really but Yami was getting a headache, and he just wanted to rest.

     Setti was his only escape now, he hadn't had time to play with the Shadow People, and it upset them.  He had to spend more than two hours trying to explain to them, that he had duties that kept him away, and in no means had he forgotten them.

     Setti would spend time with them over now and then, but his more jealous Shadow People didn't like him and other feared him.  It only hurt Setti.  His Dark Magicians were they only ones that truly accepted him.  His two main champions were the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.  They accepted him as if he was their son.  

     His poor Dark Magicians they had tried for many years to have children but the gods, did not see them in their future.  Maybe that is why they sent Setti to them.

     Setti loved being with both of them, he told him that they reminded him of his parents.

     Yami thought his pleasant thoughts when he came face to face with Marik.

     "You called me, Marik," Yami stated.

     "Yes, my Pharaoh," Marik stressed the word.

     Yami knew that he hated calling him his pharaoh, but it was title, besides Yami loved to get under the man's skin.

     "My Pharaoh, I have heard of your engagement with Lady Anzu," Marik started but was stopped.

     "This is no engagement, I will not marry her," Yami stated.

     "And why not?" Marik asked angrily.

     It had taken hours to convince the Council to choose Lady Anzu.  She wasn't the brightest of people, well she wasn't very bright at all but she was easy to manipulate.  Marik had his way of convincing her, promises of making sure Yami would love her and only her.  

     "Because I don't love her," Yami stated with equal anger.

     "It was you, wasn't it?  You were the one who put it in their heads to choose Anzu without my consent," Yami nearly yelled.

     "Anzu is the best chose," Marik stated.

     "No the best chose would be one I love," Yami stated.

     "Well if you weren't to busy bedding that Dark Magician," Marik stated with jealous dripping in every word.

     "That's it.  You lust after Setti," Yami stated.

     "I do not lust after that boy.  Besides I have more important things to do," Marik answered in an almost convincing way.  Marik was a good lair, he had years of practice, but only when he lost his calm did it show. 

     And the thought of Yami being with the boy he desired wasn't very calming. 

     "See to it, Marik.  Keep this treachery and I will need to find a new advisor," Yami stated before he stormed out of the room. 

     Marik wanted to scream, how dare he?

     He opened the door to secret chamber were all the dark magic was held.

     It wasn't strong enough to kill him.  Yami was much stronger than his father, he would not be easy to kill, not he who was favored by the gods.  But Marik as well was favored by the gods, he too possessed magic.  It was up to destiny to decide whether who lived and who died.  And it wasn't going to be him; he would make sure of it.

     Minutes later, Caleb walked into Marik's studies to find him looking through scrolls.

     Caleb could tell he was mad by the look in his eyes.  He also guessed it was something to do with the Pharaoh because he held the same look right before they softened when he saw the worry in Setti's eyes.

     It was going to be a hard day.

     Caleb sighed and walked into the chambers were Marik looked back and fore.

     "It's about time you got here," Marik shouted with a look in his eyes.

     "Here, I need you to get these things for me," Marik handed him a list.

     Caleb scanned the list with his golden eyes, and they widen when he noticed you could only find them outside the safety of the palace walls. 

     "But these items are outside the palace walls," Caleb stated.

     "And, get for me now," Marik shouted causing Caleb to finch.

     He knew if he didn't do what Marik wanted he would just threaten with the death of Jono.

     Caleb hated how weak he seemed but the risk was too great.  Marik was in one of his moods where he would actually do it.

     Caleb walked out, held the list in his hands and left to the front gates.  He dreaded every step he took.  He hadn't been outside the palace walls since the day Jono and his father had saved him from his father.  For all he knew, his father was dead, but it didn't mean that the teenagers were any kinder.

     He wore a cloak to find his skin and clothes. 

     For once, he would have asked Jono to come with him, but he would ask questions.

     Then there was the fact that he wasn't in the palace, so it wouldn't have made a difference. 

     His clothes weren't the most elaborate but they were nicer then most.  By the material of his robes one could tell he was from the palace.       

     Caleb walked carefully down the crowded street and watched out as he bumped into people.  He kept to himself as he held the ideas items tight.  Some of the merchants didn't try to take advantage of him, but others did, thinking the shy young boy maybe as naïve as well.  

     He let out a small sigh of relief when he had all of the items.

     Then he noticed something he wished he hadn't.

_I hope you like it._

_Sorry I left off there, but I've been very busy and I haven't updated in a long time._

_It's mostly to update something, and not leave people hanging.  I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible._

                 
  



	9. 9

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in this story. I would have done it sooner, but I could quite remember how I left off. I had one way of finding until now. So here it goes. _

**Forever in Eternity **

Taking a deep breath, he noticed a group of young men looking at him. It may have been a long time, but he could still recognize the boys who had tormented him when he was younger. Quickly he started to walk away from them as fast as he could without drawing to much attention to himself.

His heart stopped when he heard one of the men calling to him. He kept walkinghoping it wasn't him they called,but stopped when a hand on his shoulder turned him around to face them.

There was a knowing smirk on his face that Caleb would gladly wipe off with his fist.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Haven't seen you in a long time," one of the boys stated.

"Last time I heard you were living in the palace, so what brings you out here with us lowly people," the one that held him mocked.

Caleb refused to show his fear and narrowed his eyes, freeing himself from the men, growled that he was getting items for the advisor.

"What all this time in the palace made you think you better then us you _**freak**_," the young man said.

Caleb turned to ignore them, but got the wind knocked out of him instead. He sank to the ground, as the fist withdrew from his abs, he heard laughter. He lost track ofhow much time he was there on the floor, or how many blows they were delivering until they stopped.

He heard voices and shouts the next thing he felt was a gentle touch. A familiar voice calling him from the darkness, until he gave in to it, he couldn't help it.

* * *

Caleb felt pain all over, but he felt the warmth. He was being carried, someone was running with him. He struggled to open his eyes, but even that hurt. Then he heard a familiar voice, again.

"Hang on, Caleb, it be alright," Jono said.

Then Caleb remembered Jono had saved him from the thugs who were hurting him.

"Jono," he struggled to speak.

"Shh, I'll get you to the healers as soon as I can, I'm almost there," Jono stated.

"Someone, call the healers, now," Jono shouted as he ran into the palace.

Servants came running along with the healers.

Jono ran to his bedroom, and placed him on his bed.

"But Captain, this is your room," one of the healers stated.

"I know that, just heal him," Jono shouted.

"Jono, shouting at them, isn't going to take the pain away," a calm voiced stopped him.

Yami had entered the room.

"Hurry, heal him," Yami commanded.

The healers nodded and went to work.

Yami pulled Jono aside and let the healers perform there duties.

"Jono, tell me what happened?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, Yami. I was just walking down the streets, when I saw a group of man attacking someone. When I went to stop them, I found out it was Caleb," Jono answered as he paced back and forth looking at the healers then at Yami.

"Like the first time you met him," Yami stated causing Jono to stop and look at him.

"Yes. Like the first, I met him," Jono stated and looked back to Caleb.

Jono then remembered the bag he held in his hands.

Yami could see the rage and fear building in Jono as if something had been revealed to him. Jono seemed to be rabid.

Yami saw as he walked out.

"Jono?"

"Take care of him, Yami," Jono said as he walked out.

Leave it to Jono, to ask the Pharaoh like that. But then again Jono was one of a handful of people that could speak to him like that without having their tongues cut off.

* * *

Jono stormed down the halls of the palace as he tightened his hold of the bag in his hand, until he reached his destination.

"Marik, open the damn door," Jono pounded into the doors.

"What?" Marik hissed as he sung open the door.

"I warned you, if you ever dared to put Caleb in that kind of danger, you would pay," Jono shouted.

"What?"

"Caleb, you idiot, he was attacked outside the palace walls obtaining what you asked," Jono made it clear, waving the bag in front of his face.

Marik narrowed his eyes.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend didn't wait for you. I told him to. If anything it's his fault, not mine," Marik stated.

How quickly the serpent lied.

Jono stopped and looked at his brother.

"Can I please have the bag I need it," Marik said coldly.

Jono held the bag, knowing there were glass bottles in it.

With a smug smile, Jono throw the bag in front of Marik, hearing the bottle break. He bow lightly and walked out leaving a fuming Marik.

He grinned when he heard his brother screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Jono walked into his room to find the healers gone, and the only people left were a silent Yami and worried Setti, that had just appeared. Yami turned to see Jono coming in.

"The healers have done all they can do. Caleb just needs some rest," Yami stated.

"You will make sure he does right, Jono?" Setti asked innocently.

"Yeah," Jono answered.

"Knowing Caleb, it won't be that easy," Setti commented.

Jono laughed, Setti was right.

Setti stood from Caleb's side and went to Yami.

"We'll leave you two," Yami said and lead Setti out.

Jono watched the two leave, he had to admit seeing them leave together made the pang of jealousy disappear. Jono couldn't help feel it when ever he sees Caleb and Setti together. They seemed to have so much in common. Jono feared Caleb would fall for him, like Yami had.

He turned and walked towards Caleb. He gently climbed into bed, trying not to wake Caleb. He lay beside him, placing his arms around him. Caleb moaned and opened his eyes.

"Jono,"

"Caleb, how do you feel?"

"Sore and I hurt all over,"

Jono remained quite.

"Serves you right," Jono stated after a while.

"What?"

"Why did you leave without me? Why didn't you wait for me?" Jono asked.

Caleb remained silent.

"What if I was too late? What then? You could have died," Jono partially shouted.

Caleb bit his lower lip, as Jono tighten his hold.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Jono whispered.

"I'm sorry," Caleb whispered and nuzzled closer to Jono.

They remained quiet simply holding each other close.

* * *

Setti was unusually quiet as he lay next to Yami. He just listened to Yami's heart beat in his chest. While Yami ran his fingers through Setti's lush hair, Yami observed his companion was too quiet. Yami assumed it was because of Caleb. Setti and Caleb had become very close.

Yami could help but feel horrid when he thought that maybe Setti was falling in love with Caleb. Yami bit his lower lip and looked away from Setti. Lifting Setti off his chest, and he sat up.

"Yami," Setti asked in his innocent voice.

"I'm sorry, Setti but Jono loves Caleb," Yami stated.

"I know, Caleb love Jono too," Setti said as he sat next to Yami. He was confused by Yami's statement.

Yami looked at him with sadness in his eyes, then surprise.

"You aren't in love with Caleb?" Yami asked.

Setti blinked and absorb the question.

"No, Yami I don't love Caleb, well not in the way you say," Setti said as he moved closer to Yami.

"No?" Yami asked as he hopes began to rise.

"No," Setti smiled and straddled Yami's lap causing Yami to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking, Caleb being hurt like that and the fear I saw in Jono. It made me realize something," Setti stated.

"What?"

"I don't know what I would do if you and I were separated," Setti whispered.

Yami pulled Setti closer until their bodies completely met.

"Don't worry Setti, I won't ever leave you. I don't think I could stand loosing you either," Yami whispered back.

Setti pulled away and looked Yami straight into Yami's eyes.

"Yami I want to be with you," Setti stated.

Yami looked at Setti.

"Setti, what do you mean?"

"Two days ago, I turned the age of seventeen; in my tribe I was to choose a mate to be with for life. I want to be with you," Setti said innocently.

"You choose me?" Yami asked.

"Unless, you don't want…"

Yami quickly kissed Setti's lips, preventing him from finishing the statement.

Smiling into the lips Setti kissed back.

Pulling away, Yami smiled and turned them over, so Setti would be lying on the bed and Yami was on top of him.

"Yes, you don't know how much I want to be with you," Yami smiled as he kissed Setti again and made his way down his neck.

Setti moaned and cried out.

"Yami I love you," Setti gasped.

Yami stopped and looked at Setti's eyes once again.

"I love you too," Yami smiled.

Setti giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's next placing their foreheads together.

"Say it again,"

_I hope you like it._


	10. 10

_I hope you like this chapter. And once again forgive my spelling._

_Thanks for all of the reviews, I have gotten. I just hope that I can live up to the praise._

**Forever in Eternity **

Feeling the warmth beside him, Yami didn't want to wake; he wanted to stay like this forever. He smiled when he felt soft and long lashes brush against his face. He opened his eyes and moaned when he felt a soft kiss so close to his lips but not quite on his lips.

He looked up at Setti.

"Don't tease, Setti, or else,"

"Or else what?" Setti taunted with mischievous eyes.

Yami turned him over and pinned him down on the bed.

"This," Yami grinned and started to suck on Setti's neck, receiving a moan out of the young magician.

Setti squirmed as Yami's talented hands roamed his body then started to tickle him.

Setti gasped then started to laugh.

"No, please, not there," Setti laughed as Yami continued.

He stopped and looked into Setti's eyes. He could become lost in them forever. He gently kissed the breathless Setti.

He still couldn't believe that it had been a week since he and Setti made love. A whole week, of love making only made it better. He would find any excuse to go see Setti and it usually end the same way, with Setti moaning and flushed from their activities.

He was too cute.

Yami lifted himself up, leaving Setti. Setti held a small pout on his lips from the lost of warmth.

Yami smiled and pulled Setti up, caring him to pool where they would bathe. The pool smelled of lavender and jasmines. Yami walked into the pool submerging them into the cool water. Still caring Setti, Yami took him to the deep end of the pool where the water reached their chest.

Setti smiled and kissing Yami fully on the lips before, slipping out of Yami's arms.

"Hey," Yami called out as Setti swam away softly laughing. He really was an excellent swimmer. Yami went after him, but every time he was so close,Setti wouldslip through his fingers. Then he completely submerged under water.

"Setti," Yami called out.

"Here," Setti giggled at the shallow end of the pool, leaning over the steps, calling him over, in a silent way.

Yami grinned and obeyed Setti's unspoken command. Swimming over to Setti, he laid himself over Setti's body. Looking down at Setti, Yami smiled and leaned forward and took Setti in to a deep kiss. Moaning Setti lazily wrapped one leg over Yami's waist. Yami's kiss deepened, as his hands roamed over Setti's body. Pulling away Yami's grin widen when he saw Setti's eyes glazed over.

He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Jono walked in to his bedroom, to find a sleeping Caleb. He couldn't help but smile. Caleb loved to sleep in. If was he able to, you couldn't get him out of bed before noon. He looked to find that the servants had brought their breakfast already.

Jono walked over, and sat down on the bed, beside him.

"Caleb, wake up,"

Caleb groaned and turned his head.

"No Jono. Let me sleep," he moaned.

"Come on, wake up, I have a surprise for you,"

Caleb lifted his head up to look at Jono with a pout.

"Come on,"

"Alright," Caleb pouted even more and stood from the bed, he slowly walked to Jono's bathing room in order to take a bath.

"I hope the water isn't too cold," Jono shouted as he walked to the table where the tray was placed. On it were breads, fruits and juices.

Picking a grape, he grinned when he heard Caleb shout that it was too cold.

"That's what you get for waiting so long," Jono shouted and laughed when Caleb replied to shut up.

Sitting down he waited for Caleb to come out.

He smiled as the upset Caleb came out with his hair still damn, in the new clothes Jono had gotten him. Jono could still remember Caleb telling him no, he would not expect them. That's when Jono stated then he would be naked because all of his old clothes had been thrown out. Caleb had been mad at him for about a day, but he got over it. Mind you it had been the longest day in his life. There sitting in his bed was a scarlet Caleb, couldn't tell because he was so angry or because he was blushing for being naked and only a sheet to cover him.

He sat down next to Jono where he ate.

"So what's this surprise you have for me?" Caleb asked as he popped a grape into his mouth.

Jono had been too distracted by the way Caleb ate to answer right away.

"If I told it would be a surprise," Jono answered.

Caleb pouted.

"That won't work. Finish eating and I'll show you."

* * *

Yami wrapped his arms around Setti's waist as soon as Setti had finished dressing himself. Setti giggled, his cheeks were lightly tinted from their early actions. Yami kissed him softly on his velvet lips loving everything about him. Yami would never be able to get enough of Setti, his taste everything about him was addiction from his silky skin and supple lips, to his harmonic voice not to mention his stunning blue sapphires for eyes. Then there was his very flexible body. Yet none compared to his innocent manner and gentleness.

Gods had truly blessed Yami, when he first saw him sitting on the bed like a scare child.

"I have a surprise for you," Yami smiled.

"A surprise?" Setti asked innocently.

"Yes," Yami answered.

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see,"

"But Yami…" Setti started but stopped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Yami answered.

Setti smiled when he saw it was Jono and Caleb. Setti had gone to Caleb everyday since he was hurt.

"Jono what are you planning?" Caleb asked.

"Me planning, you make me seem so devious," Jono laughed.

"Caleb," Yami called him.

"Yes, Pharaoh," Caleb slightly bowed.

"I have a new duty for you Caleb,"

"A new duty?"

"Yes. As you have noticed, because I am Pharaoh, I am not able to be with Setti all the time, I hate for him to be alone. Since you are one of the few people I trust and that Setti trust, I am assigning you to take care of Setti, while I am performing my duties as Pharaoh," Yami said.

Setti looked at Yami then at a speechless Caleb.

"Think of yourself more of a companion more than a babysitter," Yami continued.

"This was my surprise," Setti asked Yami.

"Yes, do you like it?" Yami smiled.

"Yes," Setti smiled and throw himself on to Yami.

Yami smiled and hugged Setti tightly.

Caleb turned to Jono with a small grin.

"You had something to do with this?" Caleb asked.

Jono only smiled.

Caleb laughed when Setti gave him a hug.

"Yami, you have a visitor. We were informed before we came here." Jono stated.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, just told me you had a visitor,"

"Alright,"

Setti looked at Yami with a pout. Yami smiled and pulled him into a hug and kissed him deeply, causing him to blush.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Yami smiled when he received a nod from the Dark Magician.

Jono looked at Caleb with a grin.

"Bye Caleb,"

Caleb turned, and for a second Jono could have swore he saw a hint of sadness in Caleb's eyes. But before leaving he quickly placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and waited for Yami to lead the way.

Leaving their loved ones, Yami and Jono made their way to meet this visitor.

Setti turned and looked at the lost in thought Caleb.

"Why don't you tell himyou love him andhe wouldn't leave you day or night?" Setti mimicked.

Caleb turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Come on, you know exactly what I am talking about. You know he loves you back," Setti stated.

Caleb looked at the young boy who had become a brother.

"It's not that easy,"

"So you at least admit that you love him,"

"Only to you,"

_I hope you like it._

_A little short and sweet fic for you, I hope you forgive me for it being so short, but currently I'm not able to type as much as I would like._


	11. 11

Forever in Eternity

Yami marched when the meeting room, followed by Jono. Yami was fuming; he had the look of murder in his eyes. He had never expected the Advisors to be so sneaky and wretched. He stopped before reaching Setti's bedroom and stood still, he was shaking with anger.

Jono stopped beside him.

"Yami let it out," Jono stated.

"Those cynical bastards, how dare they do this to me and not expect me to be angry. Then they had the nerve to drag Setti in to this. I should fire them all, this is treason isn't?" Yami shouted.

Jono was about to talk then Yami when into another fit. Jono let him; it wasn't good for Yami to keep it all in.

"…and I am sure that brother of yours is in on it too," Yami stopped.

"Don't even mention him right now, I have no doubt that he is," Jono stated not even going to try and defend his brother.

Jono and Yami stopped when they noticed two pairs of eyes watching them.

Yami smiled at Setti and opened his arms to his love, and smiled when he ran into them.

Jono watched with a smile as Setti calmed Yami with his gentleness.

He turned to look at Caleb, who walked to his side.

"Anzu again?" Caleb asked.

Jono nodded and turned to look at the couple. Setti had a pout on his lips at the mention of the said girl's name.

"What did she want now, Yami?" Setti asked.

"It wasn't her, it was her father, he was here trying to convince me to marry his daughter at the advisor's request," Yami answered.

"I feel sorry for the old man, he doesn't know the snake he has for a daughter," Jono stated.

Setti continued to have a pout until Yami distracted him by nuzzling and biting lightly on his neck.

"Will leave you two," Jono said as he wrapped his arm around Caleb's waist.

Yami nodded and pulled Setti back into their room.

Jono smiled and pulled Caleb with him.

"Where are we going?" Caleb asked not trying to pull out of Jono's grasp.

"To the gardens, it's a nice day outside, besides I promised to take you to the Nile today didn't I?" Jono stated.

"Yes you did," Caleb smiled.

"So you like you present?" Jono smiled.

"Yes, but Jono one problem, Yami is with Setti most the time. Where does that leave me?" Caleb asked.

"With me," Jono grinned.

"You thought this out, that's a first," Caleb laughed snuggling closer to Jono, who simply tighten his hold on the boy.

"What are you still doing here?" a voice demanded drawing their attention.

They turned to look at an angry Marik.

"So you decided to keep a pet now, Jono. Really is that good in bed?" Marik smirked.

"How dare you? Caleb has a new job,"

"Oh, really and what is that?"

"It's…" Jono started.

"None of your damn business," Caleb finished pulling out of Jono's embrace.

Marik narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Caleb's arm with a bruising grip and hissed in his ear, "Remember, a word to anyone and he dies."

Marik smirked at Caleb's eyes widen. The boy visibly paled at the comment.

Before Jono could demand he release Caleb, Marik shoved him in Jono's arms.

"What did you say to him?" Jono demand of Marik who was walking away laughing.

Caleb was shaking and clutching at Jono.

"Only that you won't be around forever to protect him," Marik laughed.

"Why you …." Jono stopped when Caleb pulled on his shirt. He looked down and it broke his heart to see such sad eyes.

He wrapped his arms around the lithe form.

"Don't worry, I always be here for you," Jono whispered and his soothed the young man.

Caleb nodded and tightened his hold Jono.

They just stood there in each others embrace.

Setti lay beside Yami with his head on his chest, playing with each other's hair.

"Yami, do you think something is wrong with me," Setti asked.

"Why would you say that?" Yami said as he stopped running his fingers down Setti's hair.

"Do you think I'm too weak?"

"No,"

"I do,"

Yami sat up and pulled Setti to his lap.

"Do not confuse innocence and gentleness with weakness. It is because of those traits that I fell in love with you," Yami said as he lifted Setti's chin so he could look in to the deep blue eyes.

"So I am not weak,"

"No you are not,"

Setti still looked unsure.

"Here I have a surprise for you,"

"What?" Setti looked at him with curiosity.

"I remember, someone wanting to go to the beach," Yami said with a smile.

Setti smile and throw his arms around Yami's neck and planted a quick kiss on Yami's lips.

"We're going to the beach?"

Yami nodded and enjoyed another kiss.

"But there's a catch," Yami stated when Setti pulled away.

"A catch, what catch?"

Yami had an evil grin and slipped out of bed and walked to his dresser and pulled out a garment. Setti eyed it until Yami spread it out on the bed.

"Yami?"

"You have to wear that," Yami smirked.

Setti looked wide eyed as he lifted up the garment.

"Yami!"

Jono held Caleb's hand as they walked to the Nile; he noticed how Caleb clutched at his arm, keeping his eyes downcast.

He stopped at the edge of the river and turned to look at Caleb.

"What's wrong?" Jono asked as he lifted Caleb's chin so he could into his eyes.

"Marik is just getting to me," Caleb answered.

"Why didn't you let me tell him you job is to keep Setti company, I just but he love that," Jono said earning a small smile from Caleb.

"The less he knows about me the better, I just don't anything to do with him," Caleb stated.

"Alright no more talking of my brother, let's enough a swim,"

"Jono I can't swim I've never been to the Nile,"

Jono smiled and pulled him close.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I swear,"

Caleb smiled and pulled out of Jono's arms and went to a near by tree.

"Where are you going?"

"To change,"

Jono pouted and Caleb laughed.

Going to a different tree, Jono changed as well.

After a while, the both emerged Jono smiled at Caleb's shy demeanor. Both were in simply skirts and bare chest. Jono made his way to Caleb wrapping his arm around him, with Caleb's hands at his chest, but not to push him away.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," Jono smiled and lead him to the river.

Never letting go the emerged until the water was just below their chests, Jono lifted Caleb's hands so they would rap around his neck.

Scoping up water from behind Caleb, he poured water over them.

Caleb smiled and snuggled closer to Jono.

"Hold your breath," Jono whispered.

They submerged under the water.

Yami sat on the blanket as he watched Setti danced at the shoreline just before he reached the water. Setti had begged him so much to bring him. Yami watched memorized by the sway of Setti's body. Yami loved how Setti was so flexible it made his nights more interesting.

Setti had blushed when he saw it.

"That's the entire outfit?" Setti asked.

"Yes," Yami clearly answered. He was sitting next to him on the bed.

"But, it's just a skirt!" Setti stated.

"Well, you can't go in the one your wearing," Yami stated.

"What's wrong with the one I'm wearing," Setti pouted. It was his favorite outfit, a white with blue, his two favorite colors.

"Nothing, Previous, but I would really like to see you in this," Yami purred as he pulled Setti on his lap.

"But it's too reviling, and you get so jealous with someone even looks at me," Setti stated.

"But no one is going to see you, where we are going, no one is allowed to enter but royalty. Besides it just going to be you and me, I'm not going to take guards with me, so they could drool over you," Yami stated.

Setti just looked at him.

But in time he had gotten his way.

Yami watched as he continued to dance, seductively. They almost didn't make it, because Yami insisted that he help put the outfit on him, well, that lead to other things.

He smiled as he saw him, over some time; Setti got over his embarrassment and danced on the sea. He gracefully twirled and spun causing the skit to raise and fall as if it had a mind of his own.

He was wearing just a skirt, but what a skirt. It was simply to long pieces of white linen kept together with a thin silver sting. Yami could all of his leg and most of hips because of the gold strings.

"Precious," Yami called his innocent lover.

Setti turned, at his new nickname, Yami had been so romantic about it, he didn't mind being called like that anymore.

Setti made his way to him, and sat down beside him but Yami would have none of that, he quickly placed him on his lap.

"Having fun?" Yami asked.

Setti nodded and moaned when Yami quickly kissed him. It wasn't a chaste kiss, but one of passion and hungry, the ones that left him breathless.

Yami pulled away and kissed his neck, sucking on the tender flesh.

Setti moaned and purred, at Yami actions.

Then Yami stopped and went up to his ear.

"I have other ideas of fun," Yami whispered before he nibbled at his ear.

Setti gasped and arched his back as Yami's hands began to roam under his skirt.

"Yami,"

_Well I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time._

_I was given an interesting proposal by Millennium Priestess; I just might take up the offer. I let you guys know._


End file.
